One Friend
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Garfeild Logan is speaking about one of his friends at their old high school. What will he reveal to her old classmates? Written for National Bullying Awareness Month! ONE SHOT!


Do not own the Titans!

This is for national Bullying Awareness Month! Guys, I know what it feels like to be on the receiving side, so please just try to be kind to people and if you're being bullied just know you are a great person, don't listen to what people say, and PM me if you need someone to talk to!

* * *

Richard Grayson sat impatiently in the theatre of his old high school. He was surrounded by graduates and current students. He was here for his reunion and was waiting for someone to come up and speak. He was sitting next to a bunch of his old friends: Vic, Kori, Tara, Karen, Garth, and Roy, then a man stepped on the stage.

"Hello, you don't know me, but I'm Rachael Roth's friend Gar Logan. She was in your class." Richard's eyes widened, he hadn't seen Rachael practically all of senior year. None of them had, in fact nobody really knew what exactly happened to her.

"I know that a lot of you are wondering what happened to Rachael the last year of high school, and today I am here to tell you her story. All I ask is that you listen, especially the current students."

Gar continued, "Her high school years were filled with everything your guys' are now: Fun, friends, popularity, and young love. Freshman and sophomore years she had a ton of friends. In fact they're sitting right there." Gar pointed to Richard's crowd.

"And she was popular if I do say so myself. Rachael was cheer, volleyball, and soccer captain. Her boyfriend was Richard Grayson, the quarterback. I know, her life was perfect right?"

"Wrong. Guess what? Her freshman year, Rach's dad murdered her mom right before her eyes. He beat her again and again with a bat. His daughter begged him to stop, but he didn't. When Rach got up in the morning, the police were there and her mother's battered body was at the foot of the stairs. Her dad had made it seem like an accident, and she didn't want to see him go to jail so she went along with it."

"This was the hardest thing ever for her, but her friends unknowingly helped Rachael get through it. See, she hadn't told them about her dad. She had told them that her mom tripped down the stairs. Rachael's dad left for most of her sophomore year so she was home alone.

"Junior year was when everything went wrong. The shaky ground she was walking on fell. Her dad began beating her. But, that wasn't the worst part, oh no. Her boyfriend dumped her for the new girl Kori Anders. Not just that, but he and her so called friends began beating Rachael up. They put her down, told her she was ugly and a loser. Then she transferred to the high school where I went. We became close, and started dating. Her father still beat her, but I knew. I supported her, and everything seemed fine. But there was a problem: You, the alumnae. You had made her feel so horrible about herself she couldn't be happy ever."

"So one day when her dad was out of the house, Rachael decided to kill herself. Here's the video she made right before and where I have gotten most of this information from. I'm just going to show you a small part of it." The lights dimmed and the video came on the screen.

Rachael was applying lip gloss and eyeliner on herself. She began speaking

"Aren't you happy? This is what you wanted, for me to change. To be the girl you wanted. For me to feel like shit. Goal accomplished."

She picked up a knife and began to cut it into her skin. When she was done, she revealed her arms. One said loser, and the other said slut.

"That's what you think isn't it?"

She picked up a bottle of pills, "Congratulations, I give up." She swallowed them, and began to throw up. The video stopped and Gar began speaking again.

"Rachael passed away from overdose that day. I want you all to know that I'm here for you. I just wish someone had been there for her earlier. I loved her, but it was too late. The damage you had inflicted on her was too great."

"So class of 2004, are you proud of yourselves? Aren't you happy? You got what you wanted, you caused a young girl whose life was already horrible to commit suicide. Now, what are you going to say to me? Don't say you didn't know about her father because thought that is true, that doesn't excuse you bullying her. The girl I loved is gone because of you.

"Now, current students I just ask one thing of you today. That is to go to that one kid who sits alone at lunch or isn't like the rest of you. One person can save a life. Be a friend because that's all Rachael Roth needed: one friend."

* * *

Guys, remember: be a friend and consider other's feelings. And if you are being bullied, you are a beautiful person, and if you need someone to talk to PM me please!

Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
